Michael Ironside
Michael Ironside (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Stone Cold Dead ''(1979) [Police Detective]: Shot in the neck with a sniper rifle by Dennis Strong while sitting in his car with Belinda J. Montgomery during a stake-out. *[[Scanners (1981)|''Scanners'' (1981)]] [Darryl Revok]: Although his body survives, his mind dies after Michael and Stephen Lack switch bodies during their psychic battle, and Stephen's head explodes while Michael's mind is in Stephen's body. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Visiting Hours (1982)' [''Colt Hawker]: Stabbed in the stomach by Lee Grant while he's stalking her through the hospital. (Thanks to Michael) *'''''Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone ''(1983) [''Overdog/McNab, Mutant Ruler]: Killed in an explosion whilst being electrocuted when Peter Strauss blows up Michael's fortress, having had a live wire jammed into one of his cybernetic clawed arms by Strauss during a struggle. (Thanks to Michael) *''Extreme Prejudice (1987) Paul Hackett: Shot to death during a big shoot-out with Mexican rebels. (''Thanks to Michael) *''Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night IIHello Mary Lou: Prom Night II (1987)(1987)' [''Bill Nordham]: Killed by Lisa Schrage's ghost, who then takes over his body. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Nowhere to Hide ''(1987) [Ben]: Killed by Maury Chaykin and Maury's henchmen in an ambush. (Thanks to Michael) *''Watchers ''(1988) [Lem Johnson]: Shot to death by Barbara Williams, after being stabbed in the throat by Corey Haim. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Eyezzer) *''Destiny to Order ''(1990) [Kenrick]: Killed by Stephen Ouimette after Stephen enters Michael's fictional world. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *Total Recall (1990)' [Richter]: Falls to his death after having two arms snatch during a fight with Arnold Schwarzenegger in an elevator, when his arms hit a overhanging rockface. (Thanks to Michael) *''Highlander II: The Quickening'' (1991) [General Katana]: Decapitated by Christopher Lambert during a swordfight. (Thanks to Michael) *''Black Ice'' (A Passion for Murder) (1992) [Quinn]: Hit by a train after Michael Nouri pushes him onto the tracks after Ironside tries to shoot Nouri. (Thanks to ND) *''Guncrazy ''(1992) [Mr. Kincaid]: Killed by James LeGros or Drew Barrymore. *''Killer Image ''(1992) [Luther Kane]: Killed by John Pyper-Ferguson. *''The Vagrant ''(1992) [Lt. Ralf Barfuss]: Impaled through the chest with a broken chair by Marshall Bell. (Thanks to ND) *''Father Hood'' (1993) [Jerry]:'' Shot to death by drug dealers as he tries to run over them with a car while on a ferry, he dies as his car drives off the ferry into the ocean. (''Thanks to ND) *''Marked for Murder'' (The Sandman) (1993) [Bats O'Banion]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Powers Boothe. (Thanks to Michael) *''Night Trap ''(1993) [Bishop]: Burned to death when Robert Davi knocks him back into some burning oil drums (after Michael’s immortality is revoked due to failing to claim Robert’s soul). *''Save me'' (1994) [Oliver]: Shot three times to death by Steve Railsback in his appartment, his body is re-seen when Harry Hamlin discover him. *''Starship Troopers ''(1997) [Lt. Jean Rasczak]: Is mortally wounded during a big battle with the bugs in which Michael loses both of his legs. He is euthanized by Casper Van Dien via gunshot to the chest. *''The Omega Code ''(1999) [Dominic]: Killed by Jan Triska or Gregory Wagrowski, using their mental powers. (Thanks to ND) *''Crime and Punishment in Suburbia ''(2000) [Fred Skolnick]: Bludgeoned to death by Monica Keena. (Thanks to Zeppo and ND) *''Heavy Metal 2000'' (Heavy Metal: FAKK2) (2000; animated) [Tyler]: Neck snapped by Julie (voiced by Julie Strain). (Thanks to Matt) *''Extreme Honor (Video, 2001)'' [Baker]: Shot to death in his car during a fight with Sven-Ole Thorsen. *''The Shaft'' (Down) (2001) [Gunter Steinberg]: Hanged by the "living" elevator cables after Michael holds Naomi Watts. *''Guy X ''(2005) [Guy X]: Frozen to death after being left outside the base (at his own insistence); he dies as Jason Biggs and Natascha McElhone kneel by his side. His body is later seen as the snow begins covering him. (Thanks to ND) *''Reeker ''(2005) [Henry]: Suffocated by the fumes from David Hadinger's body; his body is shown afterwards when Devon Gummersall and Tina Illman discover him in the RV. (Thanks to ND) *''Surveillance (2008)'' [Captain Billings]: Shot in the chest and head by Bill Pullman in the police station. (Thanks to ND) *''Hardwired ''(2009) [Hal]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach/throat by Reese Alexander and the rest of Val Kilmer's hit squad, he manages to disconnect his son (Chad Krowchuk)'s breathing tube before dying. Their bodies are later seen when Reese is trying to recover data just before Juan Riedinger triggers the boobytrapped bombs, blowing up Reese and his cohorts. *''Terminator: Salvation ''(2009) [General Ashdown]: Killed in an explosion when a hunter-killer robot destroys his submarine. (Thanks to Dominique, ND, and Tommy) *''Ice Soldiers'' (2013) [Col. Desmond Trump]: Throat slit by Gabriel Hogan after Michael tries to apprehend him. *''Extraterrestrial ''(2014) [Travis]: Killed (off-screen) by one of the aliens; the scene ends as the alien grabs Michael's head and we don't see Michael after that, but given the hostile nature of the creatures, his death is likely. *''The Sin Seer'' (2015) [Alexander Rachet]: Throat slit (off-screen) by a unknown killer. His body later seen when Isaiah Washington arrives at the crime scene. *''Turbo Kid ''(2015) [Zeus]: Blown up by Munro Chambers after Munro kicks a bomb over to Michael's feet and then shoots it with his arm-mounted laser gun, causing it to detonate. *''Element'' (2016) [Joe]: Shot in the back by Paul Stuart as he tries to get a computer hard drive. *''Stegman Is Dead'' (2017) [Don]: Shot in the chest by Bernice Liu. *''Alterscape'' (2018) [Dr. Julian Loro]: Hack to death with a tomahawk by Jeff Solomon. *''Hellmington'' (2018) [Rupert Woodhouse]: Dies (off-screen) from blood loss after being shot in the neck by Gabe Grey, as Michael was about to kill Nicola Correia-Damude. *''Knuckleball'' (2018) [Jacob]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) while in bed; his body is shown afterwards when Luca Villacis discovers him. He later appears as a delusion seen by Munro Chambers. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Comes the Dawn (1995)'' [Burrows]: Bitten to death and drained of blood (off-screen) by the vampires after being shot in the chest by Bruce Payne. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Terminal ''(1996; TV Movie) [Sterling Rombauer]: Impaled through the back on a spike after being falls to his death when Doug Savant kicks him off a platform and down a stairwell at the end of a struggle after Michael shoots James Eckhouse. His body is later seen along with James when they are taken away in a coroner van. *''The Outer Limits: Summit ''(1999) [Ambassador Prosser]: Shot by a malcontent as Michael is about to signal the fleet to call off the attack; he manages to call it off before dying. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Retribution ''(2000) [Nolan Pierce "The Chairman" '']: Killed in an explosion as he attempts to defuse his own bomb after a fight with Chuck Norris. (''Thanks to E-Squared) *''Justice League: Twilight Part 2 ''(2003; animated) [Darkseid]: Killed in an explosion when Brainiac's headquarters is destroyed. (He was brought back to life in the 2006 episode "Alive".) (Thanks to Don) *''Desperate Housewives: One More Kiss ''(2006) [Curt Monroe]: Accidentally shoots himself in the chest when his gun goes off as he falls through the stairs while trying to kidnap Nashawn Kearse. His body is shown afterwards when Nashawn and Alfre Woodard discover him. (Thanks to Neil and PortsGuy) *''Disaster Zone: Volcano in New York ''(2006) [Levering]: Killed when a lava flow bursts through the wall of the tunnel. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer ''(2006; animated) [Darkseid]: Possibly destroyed when both he and Lex Luthor (voiced by Clancy Brown) simultaneously touch the Anti-Life Equation. (Thanks to Zack) *''Masters Of Horror: The V Word ''(2006) [Mr. Chaney]: Decapitated with an electric saw by Brandon Nadon and Arjay Smith, to stop Michael from killing Jodelle Ferland. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Burn Notice: Friends and Enemies'' (2010) [Gregory Hart]: Killed in an explosion from an air strike after Robert Wisdom shoots him in the legs to prevent him from escaping. *''Lake Placid 3'' (2010 tv movie) [Sheriff Tony Willinger]: Eaten by one of the crocodiles after a crocodile takes the back of his car to lure into the lake, while trying to escape. *''The Flash: Family of Rogues'' (2015) [Lewis Snart]: Shot in the chest by his son Wentworth Miller with his Cold Gun as Grant Gustin looks on. Video Game Deaths *''Run Like Hell ''(2002) [Commander Mason]: Assimilated by an alien lifeform (off-screen) who takes control of his body; his fate is revealed when the alien lifeform (speaking through Michael's body) informs Lance Henriksen. *''TimeShift ''(2007) [Doctor Krone]: Shot in the head by the player character after the player character destroys Michael's vehicle. Gallery Richter's death.png|Michael Ironside's death in Total Recall Michaelironside.jpg|Michael Ironside in The Shaft Ironside, Michael Ironside, Michael Ironside, Michael Ironside, Michael Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Voice Actors Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Comedy Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Actors who died in McG Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Superman Cast Members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Deaths in the TMNT universe Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Performers with over 50 deaths Category:Top Gun Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:Death scenes by tomahawk Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Mimi Leder Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by chest impalement Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:People murdered by The Terminator Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by sleeping Category:V cast members Category:The Karate Kid cast members